


With you

by triptychings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its pure fluff, like 100 percent straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptychings/pseuds/triptychings
Summary: Zenyatta struggles with his emotions. Genji i bad at meditating.





	

I love you.

That was not a phrase Zenyatta Tekhartha used. It was true that love was a capable emotion, as all omnics are capable of the same emotions as humans. Yet, love was a word Zenyatta personally never related to. Not in an intrapersonal sense, at least. The concept and idealism of love was one he contemplated often, and he did believe in love, as it goes hand in hand with peace and harmony. At the monastery , of course, everyone loved one another, but it was never said. Perhaps Zenyatta had mentioned loving Mondatta before, but was in meant in full?

He had felt love before, but at this moment as he attempted to clear his mind, an act that usually came so thoughtlessly, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever truly loved. He had fallen in love with nature, and with people as an abstract concept. It was absurd to think he had never loved, but it was also absurd for him to put so much value on anything, particularly love. Zenyatta thought he must have loved something, of course he’s loved something, right? A specific case, though? He could not find one.

He was stirred from his thoughts by a soft, seemingly held back voice, and the feeling of unwavering eyes.

“Master?”

Genji’s voice was so gentle, Zenyatta couldn’t help but notice the worried undertones pillowed there. He raised his head to direct his vision to the cyborg, meeting eyes he couldn’t actually see.

“What is it, my pupil?” Zenyatta’s voice crackled on, rough from remaining dormant so long.

Genji paused for a moment, to think. Even though he had found his peace, he was still prone to overthinking, which accompanied his standing curiosity. 

“You seem restless. It is unlike you. I do not think it has ever taken you this long to clear your mind. Is something bothering you?”

It was so like Genji to notice. He was quite like a cat sometimes, with that curiosity and intuition of his. But still, his noticing gave him away. To notice Zenyatta, so lost in thought as he was, meant he was not focusing on himself. Neither one of them were anywhere close to meditation.

“Genji, my student, meditation is a reflection on one’s own mind; your focus should be solely on yourself. I was lost in thought, you are correct, but my own thoughts. Now, focus, please.”

Genji was, admittedly, a little embarrassed, but he was thankful for knowing that shame didn’t show through his visor, and even so, he had learned to embrace humility with open arms. He dipped his head in a manner of asking for forgiveness, which Zenyatta raised a hand to, dismissing it.

“I am with you, Master,” Genji spoke humbly, directing his vision forward again and letting his head bow as he returned to focus.

“And I, with you.”

…

Oh.

Zenyatta then realised that he had been wrong. He realised he has loved. And he had said I love you, only if not in those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay its really short but wyd it's cute. Also comments would be super appreciated, this is actually my first time posting anything here? I'm in the process of a series involving tarot cards, but that's still a bit aways.


End file.
